


Ojalá

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Poemas extraidos del poemario "Canción de Bruma" de Santi Balmes.





	Ojalá

Una copa, solo es una copa. Me repito mientras mis pies caminan hacia el bar. No es la primera vez que nos vemos a solas, pero si la primera vez que no habrá una mesa entre nosotros. La luna se alza orgullosa ante mí y me pregunto si tus ojos brillaran con la misma intensidad fuera de las luces artificiales. Niego y hago lo posible por quitarme esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, pero mi memoria se empeña en recrear una y otra vez cada pequeño momento que hemos compartido, cada frase con doble sentido y no deja de preguntarse si acaso todo fue real o fueron las ganas las que me llevaron a ver gigantes donde solo había molinos.

Miro el reloj. Si no me equivoco, deberías haber llegado hace unos minutos. Entro en el local y entiendo porque hemos quedado en este lugar. Decorado en madera y casi vacío, cada milímetro de este lugar parece destilar tu esencia. Los altavoces me hablan como si fuese tu voz, melódica y tranquila la música me envuelve, guiando mis pasos hasta ti, que me esperas en la barra mirando un libro. No me hace falta mirar para saber que se trata del poemario que te regale. Me acerco despacio a ti y, sin llegar a tocarte, te oigo susurrar: 

_— El zenit de la libertad es la insumisión a la propia libertad, y libremente decirte que…_

_— Te pertenezco_ — completo en voz baja de forma simultánea a ti.

Noto como te sorprendes, pero entonces te giras y me sonríes y, por un momento, creo que el mundo se ha detenido.

— Hola nena — tu voz es suave y baja, como si tuvieses miedo a molestar. Sin embargo, tu sonrisa es amplia y sincera y, como siempre, consigue derretir mi corazón.

Me siento a tu lado y me acercas una copa de vino blanco. Nuestros dedos se rozan al cogerla y noto como tu mirada, tímida, se desvía unos segundos. Me sonrojo ligeramente y doy un sorbo para disimular. Encubro mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no es cualquier vino blanco si no que se trata de mi favorito y ni siquiera recuerdo habértelo dicho. Pero sonrío y te doy las gracias.

Te levantas y vamos hacia uno de los sofás que decoran el local. Nuestras rodillas se tocan ligeramente y trago saliva. Empezamos a hablar y, como siempre nos ocurre, un tema lleva al otro y cuando queremos darnos cuenta el universo entero ha pasado por nuestros labios. Las horas pasan y el vino va bajando cada vez con más velocidad. Cada segundo que pasa es más fácil sacarte una sonrisa y no puedo evitar morderme los labios cada vez que veo como se iluminan tus ojos ante el reflejo de las velas. Abres el libro y me enseñas tus poemas favoritos y quiero ocultar mi emoción al ver que algunos de ellos son los que yo misma subraye en una edición más vieja que ahora parecería un calco de la tuya. Cojo el libro y lo ojeo para enseñarte, sin querer confesarlo, el poema que más me recuerda a ti y tú, no se si queriendo o sin querer, te acercas tanto a mi que mi espalda pega con tu pecho y puedo notar tu respiración.

— “ _Ojalá” es una de las palabras más bonitas del diccionario_

_Aunque de sonoridad un poco afeminada,_

_“ojalá” también parece un rezo mozárabe_

_o un adiós afrancesado repleto de promesas,_

_ge casas sin padres, encuentros sensuales,_

_gemidos y cantos._

_Hoy te he contestado “ojalá”._

_Tú traduce._

_— Ojalá continúes mi frase —_ Finalizas por mí el poema y mis manos tiemblan.

Cierro el libro y te lo devuelvo y, por un segundo, cuando tus manos se detienen en una sutil caricia sobre las mías, estoy convencida de que tú “ojalá” significa lo mismo que el mío. Entonces, como si te acabases de dar cuenta de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, vuelves a moverte y te alejas de mí. Y puedo jurar que, si no fuese por la música que envuelve el ambiente y nos arrulla, hubieses oído el gemido de mi corazón. Pero sonrío. Sonrío porque es imposible no sonreír al oírte hablar. Sonrío porque tu pasión es contagiosa y porque es imposible no sonreír cuando tu sonríes. Y poco a poco nuestras rodillas vuelven a tocarse. Poco a poco bajas tu mano sobre la mía y la acaricias. Poco a poco, utilizando la música como excusa, nuestras miradas se van acercando, atrapadas la una en la otra, hasta que nuestras narices se rozan y es entonces cuando nos quedamos callados, mirándonos, en un total y absoluto silencio. Me pierdo en tus ojos verdes y me pregunto si estarás pensando lo mismo que yo. Y tú, como si pudieses leerme el pensamiento, te acercas aún más y pegas tus labios a los míos. Los acaricias tan suave, tan castamente, que me da miedo moverme y romper tu hechizo.

Te separas de mi lentamente, como si te diese miedo dejar de besarte y, la verdad, no me extrañaría porque a mi me lo da. Me da pánico que tu boca se aleje y se pierda, que, al alejarte de mí, yo despierte y nunca más pueda volver al sueño de tus besos. Pero cuando me sonríes, los miedos se escapan y tan solo queda en mi una feliz incertidumbre. Coges mi mano y besas mi mejilla y, sin mediar palabra, tiras de mi suavemente para que me levante.  Y ¿qué voy a hacer más que levantarme y seguirte? Si ahora mismo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados.

Entramos en un taxi en silencio y te sientas a mi lado en la parte de atrás. Coges mi mano entre las tuyas, grandes y suaves, y acaricias la palma con tus dedos haciendo pequeñas formas sinuosas que no logro descifrar. Nuestros ojos se cruzan y comienzan a hablar y si antes el universo había pasado por nuestros labios, ahora atraviesa nuestros corazones, uniéndolos, tejiéndolos, bailando a su alrededor. Cuando el coche se para, abres mi puerta y me tiendes la mano trémula que yo no dudo en coger. Sin dejar de mirarnos, entramos en el piso y, cuando por fin nos encontramos a solas, en la intimidad del ascensor, me besas de nuevo. Pero esta vez tus labios no son tímidos si no firmes, cálidos, apasionados. Pasas tus brazos por mi cintura para pegarme más a ti y, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sales sin dejar de besarme y abres la puerta. Mis manos acarician tus mejillas mientras mi alma se aferra a tus labios y me dejo guiar por el piso hasta que noto como abres una puerta y entramos. Te separas de mi para dar la luz y, sin soltar tu mano, miro alrededor. No es la primera vez que estoy en tu cuarto, pero si la primera vez que puedo observarlo. Los libros llenan las estanterías y tus composiciones, todavía en pañales, me sacan una pequeña sonrisa. Me pregunto si, cuando amas, acaricias los cuerpos con la misma suavidad con la que construyes adjetivos, pero tus ojos me dicen que voy a descubrirlo más tarde que pronto.

Me abrazas por la espalda y, tras retirarme el pelo, besas mi cuello. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo hasta salir por mis labios en forma de sonrisa. Cojo aire profundamente y echo la mano hacia atrás para poder acariciar tu pelo que se enreda entre mis manos. Me haces girar entre tus brazos y vuelves a besarme. Nuestras lenguas juegan juntas, luchando, amándose, mientras tus manos suben por mis muslos, recogiéndome la falda hacia las caderas. Desabrocho tu camisa tomándome mi tiempo, pasando los dedos por cada pequeña parcela de piel que se queda al descubierto. Cuando acabo, paso las manos por tus hombros haciéndola caer hasta el suelo. Masajeas mis nalgas antes de acariciar la tela que me cubre y pasar a deslizarla por mis piernas hasta el suelo.

Dejo de besarte para poder mirarte un segundo e, inconscientemente, me muerdo el labio justo antes de dejar que mis besos viajen hasta la piel de tu cuello y bajen por tus hombros en pos de tus gemidos. Puedo notar como vuelves a trepar entre mis muslos hasta acariciarme en un suspiro que me hace jadear. Muerdo tu piel y dirijo mis manos a tus pantalones. Maldigo internamente a quien inventó los botones mientras los voy desabrochando, uno a uno, con las manos temblorosas. No he acabado con tus pantalones cuando subes la intensidad de tus caricias. Todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y apenas puedo ya besarte, y puedo escuchar tu sonrisa cuando me oyes jadear, pero esto no va a quedar así. Cuelo mi mano bajo tu ropa y ahora eres tu quien comienza a gemir. Buscas mis labios con desesperación, con lujuria, y yo me dejo arrastrar hasta el delirio. Cuando nuestros corazones se desbocan, tengo que apoyarme en la pared pues puedo notar como mis piernas apenas me sostienen.

Me abrazas y, sin apenas esfuerzo, me guías hasta la cama. Despacio me desnudas y, tras quitarte la ropa, te tumbas a mi lado. Acaricias mi cintura y cierras los ojos y es entonces cuando, observando tus facciones, que son belleza esculpida, entiendo lo que es la paz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poemas extraidos del poemario "Canción de Bruma" de Santi Balmes.


End file.
